The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, among others.
Challenges can exist when attempting to leverage technology such as cloud computing technology when providing data storage solutions. Factors involved with determining specific data storage solutions can even be in conflict with one another. For example, added redundancy and security provided by remote backup solutions may require more data recovery time and expense than local backup solutions.